


Legacy

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Jigsaw (2017), Saw (Movies)
Genre: A friendship between two people who probably should be in therapy rather than playing games, Character Study, Gen, Saw 1-7+Jigsaw, Spoilers for Jigsaw, Tying the original series to Jigsaw, fix it sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: In the beginning, Logan had seen Dr. Gordon maybe once. He’d probably passed him in the halls on occasion but there was honestly no reason to notice the man.After his test…after John, he started to notice a lot more.





	1. Contingency

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a little two-part story that ties the original series and Jigsaw together a little better. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie, major spoilers! Also this first part is basically tying Logan into Saw 1-7 and the second part will be explaining where Lawrence was in Jigsaw. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

In the beginning, Logan had seen Dr. Gordon maybe once. He’d probably passed him in the halls on occasion but there was honestly no reason to notice the man.

After his test…after John, he started to notice a lot more.

Time off was obviously required as he healed from the blades, a survivor of a test that no one knew of. He learned from John, found understanding in that barn away from the city and when he came back and saw his girlfriend, he knew he’d never loved her more than in that singular moment.

At first, that’s all he did; appreciate life far more than he’d ever done in the past. But despite returning to his life, John was still ever present in his mind. He offered to further help John but as the man said, he had his own family to take care of now. If he were to abandon it all to help John, then what had he truly learned? Besides, John assured him there were others, that his work was not the act of one man.

Instead, Logan married his sweetheart and went back to his internship and worked towards his Ph.D. He watched John every step of the way though, knowing full well that he’d never be fully treated because of his own mistake.

That’s when he began to truly notice Dr. Gordon. It seemed every moment John was there, Gordon was pushing him out the door again. So cold and clinical, and not just with him but with others as well. His patients weren’t people, just names on files. Logan managed to catch sight of his flirting too and from then on every flash that highlighted the doctor’s wedding ring made his mouth twist downwards in an ugly scowl.

Logan wasn’t a part of the games that were starting to pop up over the city but he did know of them, had even helped with some. He knew John was working on one for Dr. Gordon and he made sure to tell him what he saw. He even became aware of an orderly’s distasteful actions; Zepp. He told John about the man and he thanked him, promising that he knew just how to work the man into his game.

And then on the same day that he found out his wife was pregnant-god what a wonderful day that had been!-he knew that Dr. Gordon had not come into work. The game had been played during the night and Logan had no idea of what the conclusion might be. He waited for answers, answers that John didn’t give him and neither did the news. Police didn’t come forward with a new trap that had been discovered and Logan wondered if it ever would be.

Then news did come and Dr. Gordon reappeared not knowing where he’d been kept or why his leg had been allowed time to heal or why now he’d been released. He couldn’t give the police anything, no new information was learned and after an extended leave, he returned to the hospital. The public learned nothing about Jigsaw, the police still didn’t know it to be John Kramer, at least not yet.

But something had changed. Maybe inconsequential to everyone else but Logan saw it. He’d seen it in himself, even if John had saved him because he felt _he’d_ misjudged. Either way, Dr. Gordon had won the game. That much was clear.

As Logan cherished his own life, his newly born daughter’s and wife’s and graduated with a Ph.D., he continued to watch Dr. Gordon, wondering if he’d ever fall back on old ways. Yet all he had to do was talk to the man’s patients to know that he hadn’t. Logan hadn’t known him before and he wondered if he’d always been cold and clinical or if the naïve belief that he could save everyone had been stripped from him because of one too many deaths. Either way, the naivety wasn’t there but neither was the cold either. He had changed; only further proof that it worked.

Sadly, it seemed not everyone was as lucky as Dr. Gordon.

The last time he talked with John was during the construction of Dr. Denlon’s and her husband’s test. It was one of the few times he’d gotten truly angry with him.

“Why not have Dr. Gordon perform the surgery!? Why put your life on the line for a test!? Why Amanda?!”

“Because she has nothing,” John had coughed, so much weaker now than the first time Logan had met him. “She does not have the family that you have or the career. She’s chosen to give that love to me and she deserves one final chance to prove that my belief in her was right.”

“And if she loses?”

“Then Hoffman will carry on.”

“Him? You haven’t even properly tested him!”

“Do not worry Logan. Everyone is tested in the end.” There John paused again, a fit of coughs wracking his body as he placed a hand on Logan’s. “He will fulfill my final games. That I know. But should he diverge from the path, there are contingencies ready to take his place.”

“Why not me? Why can’t I—!”

“Focus on your family,” John responded as his weak grasp tightened. “You know not to take them for granted so don’t do it now to try and prove something to a dying man. You’ve proven all that you’ve needed to.”

In hindsight, Logan wished he’d said more-he should have! For too long his gut burned with anger at Amanda Young for failing the test, blaming her for taking what little time John had left away from him. It was probably a good thing her body was sent to a different hospital, a different morgue. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he saw her, lying there besides John. He’d given her so much, so many chances and still she had failed him!

But he had his wife, his daughter. Logan forced himself to remember that and he mourned silently while the rest of the city and perhaps even the world, breathed a sigh of relief at John Kramer’s death. Logan felt alone in that moment, more alone than he had in a long while. There was no one who understood him, no one he could talk to.

At least not until Dr. Gordon sat down in front of him in the hospital’s cafeteria.

Despite keeping a watchful eye on the man, Logan had never been overly friendly with him. They were still two strangers, even if they had so much more in common. He couldn’t help but frown at him, the unspoken question clear in his eyes.

“You looked like you could use some company,” Dr. Gordon said. “Mr. Nelson, correct?”

“Doctor now.” He answered the question with ease, still not understanding why Dr. Gordon would choose to sit with him. He wondered what the response would be, watched the man carefully to see if there was more to this meeting than Gordon’s spoken reason.

“Congratulations then Dr. Nelson. Though I must say I think I’ve seen you less since your job as an orderly.”

So Gordon actually knew something about him? Why? Perhaps he had simply noticed how Logan had watched him and had decided to do some searching of his own. Maybe there was another way he had learned of him…but he couldn’t just come out and ask it. Logan went on talking like it was a normal conversation and there wasn’t a hidden meaning behind it all.

“I work in the morgue typically. The dead are more my specialty.”

“Ah, that would explain it. Sadly, being an oncologist I know I’ve sent quite a few patients towards your doors.”

“I’m sure with most of them, any other doctor would have been forced to do the same. At least you seem to make the passing easier on them and the family.”

“I do what I can,” Dr. Gordon said with a small nod.

He’d brought his own lunch and as he opened the plastic lid, Logan noted there wasn’t a flash of silver. “I thought you were married. At least…I know I heard someone mention an Alison Gordon once or twice.”

“Yes, Alison is my ex-wife now. Love her as I might, staying together wasn’t what she needed. I still get to see Diana as often as I wish though and I’d say we’re happier for it.”

Though he already knew that information, Logan said, “Your daughter, I assume?”

“Yes. She just turned twelve.”

“I have a daughter of my own, Melissa; she’s only a year old now.”

Somehow, Logan found himself sitting across from Dr. Gordon, both men discussing their daughters with fondness and kind smiles. It was odd, how he almost felt comfortable doing this, their similarities silently coming through as they ate and the clock ticked.

When Dr. Gordon’s pager went off, it actually caused Logan to jolt, not expecting the noise.

“Duty calls. It was nice talking with you though.”

“I couldn’t agree more. It was nice meeting you Dr. Gordon.”

“Please, call me Lawrence.”

“Then I suppose it’s only right you call me Logan,” he responded, shaking the man’s hand. “Maybe I’ll see you around again.”

“Perhaps you will.”

Logan watched him limp away, confused as to how that had all come about. Did Dr. Gor-Lawrence know? Or had he simply seen someone hurting and had felt he should check on them? Perhaps it was a little of both.

Still, the most shocking thing out of all that was Alison. Logan hadn’t known. It seemed that Lawrence still had secrets of his own despite what Logan already knew. Even odder was the fact that it had felt good simply talking to Dr. Gordon. It had grounded him even if it had led to more questions.

That talk led to more lunches until they actually became planned events. They never did discuss John Kramer or Jigsaw or the fact that there was another Jigsaw out there. Yet every day Logan sat across from Lawrence he became more and more sure that Lawrence knew.

Still, Logan was doing what John wanted. He was living his life and watching his daughter get older and older even if he slowly found himself wishing there was something he could do about Hoffman.

The internet told him everything the cops and news wouldn’t. The use of the glass cube he found especially distasteful. If put in the right context, it could be an extremely helpful test but all Hoffman had used it for was an execution chamber. He’d looked up Strahm as well, using his ties with the police to get access where it was needed. Though a hot head and perhaps deserving of a test, what Hoffman had done wasn’t just in any sense.

The only reason Logan didn’t act immediately was because of his daughter and wife, and John’s promise. No longer did he have an inside knowledge of the games and he couldn’t risk getting involved and effecting his wife and daughter for a dead man. At the very least he had John’s promise. Judgment would be passed on Hoffman even if he didn’t get involved.

So Logan sat back again, keeping up with the media to see what Hoffman’s next move would be and to make sure John’s name wasn’t permanently damaged by him. He wondered if it had something to do with Ms. Tuck. He knew she had knowledge of the games but John had never explained her role in all of it. Maybe that was the contingency John had mentioned.

Time passed and he watched Melissa grow into a beautiful little girl as karma caught up with Hoffman. Games were still being played but no longer was there mystery to it. Though people were still afraid, some took comfort knowing this new Jigsaw’s identity and that the man himself wasn’t back from the dead.

Melissa was four by the time Bobby Dagen’s game began. Logan wasn’t surprised that he would be John’s final act beyond the grave. Nothing was more distasteful than a man using something meant to help people as a step towards money and fame. He’d gone to one of his meetings, staying in the shadows as he looked at all of John’s work in one sweeping gaze. Some were more like him and Lawrence, reborn men and women. Others still had questions, were more like Amanda Young. Their existence disheartened Logan to some extent. He’d already known that the tests didn’t work for everyone simply because of Amanda but now there were others proving that too.

Perhaps instant rehabilitation wasn’t the end result every time as he’d once thought, as John had taught him. Yet there was still justice. At least that was a constant.

Logan expected Hoffman’s death to be posted all across the city once it occurred. He was actually looking forward to it, knowing that the man that had nearly ruined John’s legacy was gone. Instead, an entire police precinct went up in flames. Jill Tuck was murdered and Hoffman…he just disappeared.

The day after that event was a day of silence as people mourned the deaths of the officers. On that day Logan sat in the hospital cafeteria. He felt numb, almost as cold as one of his patients. What had happened? No body had been found so he hadn’t died in the explosion. Would they find him again? Hopefully Hoffman’s ego would get the best of him. Logan doubted he’d be able to stay hidden for too long. He’d be too proud of being the last apprentice, of being the one to carry on John’s legacy despite how backwards he’d gotten it.

So he would appear again and hopefully the police would be smarter the second time around but how long would that be? How long would Logan have to wait to see justice done? He’d go searching himself if he didn’t have to provide for his family and yet, even with that holding him back it was a physical ache not being able to track down Hoffman. How dare he ruin John’s intentions! How dare he take the name Jigsaw like it was his own! How dare he—

“You look like you need a friend again.”

Logan blinked himself out of his silent rage. “Oh…Lawrence. Now isn’t really a good time.” No offense to the man but he wasn’t in the mood to socialize.

“On the contrary, I think it is the perfect time. Diana’s gotten it into her head that she wants to be a baker and she insisted I share these with my colleagues.”

Colleagues…why did something feel off with the way Lawrence had said that? He silently watched as Lawrence opened a small tin. They were cookies but there certainly weren't enough for all of his colleagues unless he had a very narrow view of what that word meant, though Logan doubted that.

“Thank you,” Logan softly replied though the emotion really wasn’t there. His mind was too focused on Hoffman still. Lawrence was talking again but Logan wasn’t really paying attention. This wasn’t like with John’s death. He really did wish to be alone for the moment and—

“It’s a shame what happened to those police officers. Certainly not all of them deserved such a fate.”

Again, Logan felt that there was more being said. Lawrence’s hidden words were louder than ever before. “Shouldn’t you say none of them?”

“I suppose that would be the politically correct way to put it, wouldn’t it? How about this then? They deserved to be tested rather than killed outright, don’t you think?”

“A test?”

“Yes. At the very least we know one of them failed his.”

Logan looked. He looked closely as a cold wave washed over him. He’d always suspected that Lawrence had known somehow but he had never thought to question why he would know. He’d know because…

Hoffman and Amanda hadn’t been the only ones.

“You’re John’s contingency.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Lawrence responded. He was acting like saying it was nothing, like he was admitting to liking vanilla ice cream, not being a part of John’s games. And there could be only one reason as to why John would have trusted Lawrence with such a task. Why had Logan never thought to pursue this line of questioning?

“You’ve been a part of it since the beginning.”

“I’d argue the same thing for you,” Lawrence responded. “After all, it was you that helped put my test together.”

“John told you.”

“He did. He knew there was a chance you’d take matters into your own hands should Hoffman fail his test. John thought it best if I be told of your existence.”

“Then carrying the legacy _was_ Hoffman’s test.”

“One that he was unable to complete from the beginning,” sighed Lawrence. “He completed John’s final requests but that was all he succeeded in. His own games were hardly fair.”

“So…the games are done?”

“Yes.”

Then Lawrence wasn’t planning on continuing it all but… “What of—”

“You needn’t worry about the people who helped. Focus on Melissa instead. She’ll be a handful once she gets bigger. Trust me. I know,” Lawrence chuckled.

“She’s already a handful,” Logan replied, a smile finally cracking his face.

He thought about all the survivors. He wondered who Lawrence was referring too. He wanted to ask but…he forced himself back. He thought about what Lawrence had said, John’s final message. It was over.

“I hope I’ve managed to brighten your day a bit,” Lawrence said as he stood up. “It always feels good to know when justice has been passed.”

Logan watched him walk away, his shoulders relaxing as he let out a sigh of relief. So John had brought about his own justice from beyond the grave and Hoffman was no longer around to sully his legacy. Logan could step away knowing that. Lawrence was right. He didn’t need more details. He had his lovely wife and Melissa. John was gone and the games had reached their conclusion.

He could live with that.


	2. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Happy Halloween everyone and I hope you enjoy this. Had a lot of fun writing it.

Lawrence hadn’t intended to befriend Logan Nelson. He had known what had been bothering the man. For him, it was obvious and he figured it best to help him. Nevertheless, he’d enjoyed talking with him and the conversations had continued as Hoffman paraded around like he was truly Jigsaw. After he’d dealt with the man, Lawrence had no intention of continuing the games. After all, he’d been one of John’s greatest assets, not an apprentice.

His choice to follow John still had cost him though.

The trauma Alison and Diana had gone through because of the game had needed its own healing. Healing that Lawrence couldn’t do for them. But likewise, Alison had understood there was more. That woman had always been so perceptive. Originally, it had been part of the reason he’d married her. Then it had led to their divorce.

Eventually he told Logan Alison’s reason for leaving. He hadn’t lied about his own but Alison’s had been a bit more drastic. Calling him different, off, not the same-well of course! If he were the same then what would have been the point. But then she’d called him unstable, had wanted a divorce and wouldn’t take no.

Had it hurt? Certainly but she had thought it best for herself and Diana so Lawrence had agreed.

Years passed and he continued to watch Diana grow into a beautiful young woman as his relationship with Logan continued. Diana even babysat Melissa at times and Lawrence met Logan’s wife on more than one occasion. He grew quite close to the family and rather fond of Melissa as well so he understood the pain Logan was going through when it happened.

He wondered if he’d been meant to befriend Logan in that moment. If he hadn’t, there was a chance the man might have made a terrible mistake. Murder simply for murder. Murder for revenge.

Lawrence was there for the funeral and he could see it in Logan’s eyes as Melissa cried against his leg. Best to stop it before it grew worse. Best to turn it into something good that would allow Melissa to at least keep her father.

“I think it’s time for a game.”

It seemed that John’s work wasn’t done. He would never leave them.

_-_

_“Amanda, please. Please don’t leave him. I made-made a promise. I have to-have to keep it.”_

_-_

_A hand over his mouth just to make sure. Then with one motion she covered the face._

_-_

_Tapp’s jacket was removed along with his shoes. She dragged his body from the hall to the bathroom and pulled out the duplicate key._

_-_

_The change was obvious in this moment but give it a few months and a corpse was just a corpse._

_-_

_It was simple enough to disappear when the only people who cared about your existence were dead or helping to hide you in the first place._

_-_

_He was safe but not saved. There was still much for him to learn. He taught him. Taught him and helped John._

_-_

_Time passed. A game came to a bloody end as the special agent didn't head the warning and left the room._

_-_

_The blood flow had slowed. The police hadn't arrived yet and Hoffman was gone, giving him a short window of oppurtunity._

_-_

_A check of the pulse. Still alive then. He wrapped the bandage tight. He couldn’t carry her alone. Thankfully he didn’t have to._

_-_

_Lawrence removed his mask as the drug began to take effect. He could tell Hoffman recognized him but didn’t understand. He never would as he started to slip into unconsciousness and Adam and Amanda removed their masks as well._

_-_

Lawrence knew Amanda hadn’t failed the test. How? Because she’d told him.

It had been difficult, convincing her to speak with John and perhaps if Lawrence hadn’t established a connection with her, then he never would have. As it stood, he was outside the room as she went and spoke to the dying man, her sobs echoing across the tile walls.

“Cecil paid for what he did as did you. He failed his test but you succeeded, more than once. I forgive you Amanda.”

And so the game was modified. They couldn’t know for sure that Jeff would shoot Amanda and they couldn’t know for sure that John or Lynn would make it. It was a chance John and Amanda were willing to take though as Hoffman’s test began.

Of course, despite Lawrence stitching her up after saving her and Adam giving her his blood, she was confirmed just as dead as Adam thanks to Strahm’s assurance that she’d been dead when he’d entered John’s final resting place. The fact that they hadn’t been able to find her body alongside John’s must have been troubling but it was never brought up in the news as they likely didn’t want to cause unnecessary panic. Besides, they had a third, as of yet unknown Jigsaw apprentice to go after. No need to chase the ghosts.

And so like Adam, Amanda Young disappeared from records despite how she lived on. To say that they both had moved on in those years of silence from the games wouldn’t have been completely true though. Amanda had always argued that people would forget, that they had to continue on.

Still, she had managed, likely only because of Adam’s and Lawrence’s presence. But then, Adam’s trouble in trying to heal from it was not because of an overt love for John or a want for the games to continue. Adam never had fully recovered from his own game, perhaps because he’d never been meant to survive in the first place.

Lawrence watched him as he often did if they were alone, and they were as Logan and Amanda talked in the room adjacent to them. It was their first meeting all together and they had split after Lawrence had filled Logan in on the details. Lawrence imagined they had quite a bit to discuss as they were the true apprentices. Lawrence and Adam had become useful accomplices for sure but Lawrence knew that whereas he and Adam had been seen as beneficial to some games, John had always seen something deeper with Logan and Amanda.

Immediately after Lawrence's own game and his agreement with Amanda had been made, it had taken months for Adam to begin talking again. Admittedly, Lawrence’s attempts at rehabilitating him had probably been one of the reasons Alison eventually divorced him. It was difficult not feeling the disappointment and frustration wherever he went as Adam tried to piece his mind back together and Alison had been more aware of those feelings than most.

Of course, rehabilitation had only been made more difficult as he’d needed to make sure Adam understood the importance of it all first before letting him go. At least with that aspect Amanda had been more than willing to help.

As he continued to watch, Lawrence wasn’t surprised that Adam had chosen to wear his glasses today. As John had once so aptly put it, he protected himself though his camera lens. Now he protected himself constantly through the glass, understanding but unable connect. Not a failure but not quite a success.

Adam pushed his glasses up, arms crossed as he looked down at the floor. “So the games are starting again?”

“Yes.”

“We never should have stopped them,” Adam softly murmured.

Lawrence’s lips quirked upwards. “Usually that’s Amanda’s line.”

“It was a break,” Adam continued. “For us and for the people of this city. They needed time to forget Hoffman. To even forget Amanda and all the games. Until just the idea of Jigsaw remains and his message is brought back.”

“Then we’ll do just that.”

They looked to where Logan and Amanda stood.

“Yes?” asked Lawrence.

“Hoffman failed because his ego got in the way. He never was truly Jigsaw and neither am I,” Logan said.

“So instead we bring John back,” Amanda responded.

Adam understood immediately as he whispered, “ _We_ are Jigsaw.”

Lawrence cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully rubbing a thumb against the top of his cane. “It will take time and planning. Logan, I think it best if you inform us of Detective Halloran’s sins.”

As expected, it did take time but not just because they needed to track down those connected to Halloran and to recreate the game but because this wasn’t one simple game. Jigsaw was coming back from the dead and all the planning in the world was needed for that.

It of course meant Lawrence had to take time away from Diana which was a shame but thankfully she was all too happy to look after Melissa meaning that neither girl was left alone when their fathers had to go to work.

Each piece was carefully planned, each test specially made.

Adam followed them. He watched their every move and made sure to find out the best way to take them when no one was around. He and Logan worked on the audio together, making it seamless. Then the games were formed.

After all, they couldn’t just kill Halloran’s mistakes. They deserved a chance too. But as each one failed Halloran’s own game began. When Logan was at work, Lawrence mutilated the corpses. Amanda and Adam placed Buckethead on the bridge. Lawrence dumped the woman from the top of the hospital building just to give Logan an added alibi. Lawrence took Edgar from his room while the guard was asleep. Logan loaded him into the truck and Amanda and Adam replaced John’s body with his.

What seemed to be the movement of a ghost was the careful planning of four people. In a way, it was almost poetic. John had never worked alone before so why should Jigsaw now?

Halloran’s test wasn’t an obvious one. He didn’t even know when it had begun.

But he should have. For that was his test. He knew the connection and he recognized the names that were appearing on Logan’s tables but he said nothing. He focused on what he wanted and not what he needed to hear. He accused every person that even remotely seemed to fit his theory and he never seemed to ask, why him? He never even thought of his own sins. There was no understanding, no belief that what he’d done was wrong.

His confession was his final nail. He said what he thought Jigsaw needed to hear but he hadn’t changed. He wasn’t sorry for what he’d done, only desperate and with a want to live. But that want to live wasn’t enough. There was no penance.

John might have let him go but in the last decade, they had all learned something important. It didn’t save everyone. Sometimes it wasn’t true penance that occurred when put through a test but a selfish want to live. In that instance there needed to be a final judge. Just because they had gotten through the test didn’t mean anything had been learned. There was still more truth to be had.

That’s what Logan did. In a way, he was the final test and his verdict was one, simple word.

Failure.

News reports went round and round as people asked if Jigsaw was truly alive. Fear shot through people at the thought of another detective turning to Jigsaw’s ways, Halloran’s body disappearing from the world.

Logan’s own name was barely mentioned in the reports. He had no need to be ‘the sole survivor’ or ‘the hero’ like Hoffman had made himself out to be. He disappeared with the slew of Jigsaw’s other victims, no more special or different than them.

Jigsaw was in the forefront of people’s minds again. He was everywhere and everyone and the games were starting once more.

Even just sitting on a street corner, Lawrence could tell that now. He was there with Adam, the supposedly dead man hardly ever given more than a passing glance. Amanda's face was more recognizable and she often had to be more careful going out, but Adam didn't really have that problem as people passed them again and again in the afternoon.

Just then, Adam snapped a picture of Eleanor Bonneville from across the street. Lawrence watched his laser focused attention with interest. He was still the voyeur. That aspect of himself had only gotten worse with the years if Lawrence was being honest. John might have argued that he had thus failed to be rehabilitated but Lawrence didn’t think so. He was using that aspect of himself for good after all. Each picture was taken with the hopes of rehabilitation and salvation for another.

Even excluding that, it was a good thing Lawrence had kept his promise from the very beginning and that Amanda had been willing to help. Bringing Jigsaw back from the dead would have still been possible but it had been made far easier with him at their side.

Adam murmured to himself as he snapped the pictures. “She’s attracted to the blood and pain and what she views as amoral treatment. I wonder if she’d enjoy it if she became a creator rather than a viewer.”

“You’ll have to remember that line,” Lawrence said. “I think it would go well with Logan’s recordings.”

Adam hummed in agreement, leaning back as he watched her get up and leave. He looked to Lawrence with both fear and apprehension. “Are we going today?”

“Yes.”

“Probably a good thing,” Adam murmured, his eyes following Eleanor. “It’s been a while since I visited. He’s probably gotten lonely since then.”

“I’m sure he has Adam,” Lawrence sighed.

They followed Eleanor for another hour before they got back to the car. The first time they’d gone back had been difficult. Now Adam never fully left, his mind tied to the place and its purpose. Perhaps it would be good for him being able to utilize it rather than simply visiting.

The factory had been discovered long ago, now torn down because of the memory it had carried for the city. The house had not however.

Logan and Amanda were already there, Amanda giving him a tour of the place. Once they got to the bathroom, Adam walked over to Detective Tapp’s and Hoffman’s corpses. He softly talked to Hoffman as Logan looked on with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s therapeutic for him,” Lawrence supplied.

“It’s annoying,” Amanda retorted, apparently to loudly as Adam shushed her.

She glared back as Logan’s focus turned to dirty white tile, the flickering lights and the broken mirrors. “It has potential,” he said as he looked around. “We need a place where we can meet. A space to plan and build together. This can be it. At least for a little while.”

Amanda nodded. “It has the ability to make it more personal. If we’re truly going to change people we need to return to the basics. They can’t be too quick. That method works with some but not others.”

“We’ll need participants for Eleanor,” Logan commented.

“I’ll find them,” Adam replied. “I know what to look for. I always do.”

“That you do Adam,” Lawrence replied. “Come along. We’ll be back soon enough.”

“Logan and I should start on the traps,” Amanda said. She let out a begrudging snort. “I have to say, that laser one was good but I think I could improve it a bit.”

“Oh really?”

“Come on doctor boy. I think I could show you a thing or too,” smirked Amanda.

Logan looked to Lawrence.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have Melissa spend the night with me and Diana. She’s been wanting to do that for a while anyways.”

“Thank you,” Logan replied. “I’ll pick her up tomorrow morning.”

Lawrence nodded, walking out of the bathroom again with Adam close behind.

They moved through the house, a tomb and a maze for those unable to complete their game. Such an important piece in so many people’s lives, living and dead yet still hidden from what the world knew as Jigsaw’s Legacy.

Lawrence couldn’t help but chuckle once they were in the car again. “Perhaps I did miss this.”

“I’d say god help the sinners,” murmured Adam, “but they’ll only be able to help themselves soon enough.”

“That they shall,” replied Lawrence. “That they shall.”


End file.
